Soul Edge's reign
by CrakingDawn
Summary: Soul Edge, Soul Caliber and an OC falls into Soul Eater's world. After failing to stop Soul Edge's endless hunger of all the souls that ever existed; the world of Soul Eater's fate is in the hands of one person, but can the chosen wielder of Soul Caliber finally defeat Soul Edge, or will Soul Edge's reign be complete?
1. Chapter 1

A giant portal ripped a hole into the sky, it launched three beams. The golden beam rocketed towards to ground; the blue beam followed the golden beam, and the red beam flew off over the horizon. The portal disappeared in a explosion of different colors, alerting the entire town and the weird looking school nearby.

Stans pov.

Ow, this is painful. Well I should wonder where I am now… I heard whispered voices before a shhhh, and then it was silent. I opened my eyes to see cartooned _SOMETHING. _It had three points on the bottom. It looked like a three year old tried to draw the Grim Reaper. "Hello!" it said in a kinda chipper voice.

"Hi." I said weakly. Damn the crash always made me weak for a minute or two.

"I'm the Grim Reaper, and welcome to my school." Death said.

"Your school?" I asked. I pushed myself up and realized there were more people behind him. A blond haired girl, a white haired guy, a blue hair guy (looked like he was having a hard time standing still.) and the rest must be in the hallway, cuz there was a tall girl standing behind the blue haired kid.

"Yes Death Meister Academy, now who are you and how did you get here"? Death asked. Great, if I told them they would asked too many questions.

"My name is Stan, and I don't know how I got here. Last I remember I was going to bed when I was pulled into a weird looking portal." I lied.

"Hmmmmmmmmm, what do you know about this?" Death asked while holding up a dull colored crystal sword.

"I don't know, it appeared next to me before I blacked out." I lied again.

"Well it arrived with you, so it's yours." Death handed me Soul Caliber. As soon my hand touched the handle the sword's dull color turned to a vibrant clear color while separating into Soul Caliber's true form, even the clear ball at the base drummed with energy and power. I heard a chorus of ooh's and aah's. Death just stared; did he know that I knew more than I said? "Well in any case, you are to attend my school and help with missions until we find a way to get you back home. Maka, Soul! Take him to the training area and test his skills, then show him where he'll be staying." He ordered. The blonde and the white hair step forward.

Great, Death knows I lied. Well at least the Maka girl is cute looking, but two against one? I got out of the bed. I was still wearing my baggy shorts, t-shirt and I found my skater shoes and my trench coat. I put them on and followed them. After what seem like hours of walking they led me to a big arena. "Soo two against one, isn't that unfair?" I asked while getting ready.

"It's more like one on one." Maka said while grabbing Soul's hand and he turned into a scythe. Hmmm looks like I have to pull out the big guns right away. I lifted the sword and made it parallel to my body; I then turned it upside down and drove it to the ground. Maka started to charge but stopped as three crystal orbs appeared and started rotating around her. Now it's time to put a quick finish to this. I pulled Soul Caliber out and charged to do Tri Crystal Multislash. Maka made one clean cut through all three orbs but was barely able to block my attack. I spun to the left to try to make one slash to connect. No dice, Maka tilted the scythe to block again in the nick of time. I jumped back and stabbed the ground again. A line of sharp crystals spiked their way to Maka, who dodge just in time. Now for the end, I held the sword up high and yelled "Crystal Finish!" Soul Caliber glowed until it was all white. I charged at inhuman speeds towards Maka. She tried to dodge but I was too fast. The first slash connected, then the next slash connected, then the next, and on and on for twenty-five slashes. I stopped, pointed the end of the sword at her and unleash a massive white beam, which nailed Maka with full force, causing her to scream in pain. When all the dust settled, Maka was on the ground with Soul knelling next to her. "You didn't need to go all out against us ya know?" Soul sounded mad.

"It's okay Soul. Death wanted us to test him, and he showed us he was no pushover." Maka said getting up. She had burns where her skin was showing.

"Shit I'm sorry, I went a little over board, here." I held out my hand. She smiled and took it. I pulled her until she was standing. I let her hand go. The glove she had on was kinda soft.

"What was that anyways?" she asked.

"That was crystal finish, followed by guiding light." I explained the attacks.

"Oh, well Soul with show you the boy's dorm, I have to report to Lord Death." She said walking away.

I followed the white haired boy named Soul to the dorm. This couldn't be any messier even if I tried to help. The blue hair guy was there. "Star, this is the new kid." Soul explained the news.

"Is he a weapon or meister? " Star asked excitedly.

"Neither but he has his own weapon." Soul explained.

"Can I see? " Star asked. I pulled Soul Caliber off my back and showed it to him. He took it and it collapsed back into a single thick blade, it turned the dull color, along with the ball and the blade was too dull to cut anything. "How boring." Star said and handed it back to me. Soul Caliber sprang back to life. "Cool!" Star yelled!

"Anyway I'm tired, so where am I sleeping? " I asked Soul. He pointed to the bed in-between the other two beds. As soon as I hit the pillow, I feel into a deep sleep.

I woke up at two in the morning; I climbed to the nearest tower and sat down. This was first time in a while that I could sit down and think. I thought about the last battle with Soul Edge, the last form the evil blade took. I also thought about all times I failed to stop Soul Edge, how many lives were lost? Every single world lost cause I wasn't strong enough. History would repeat itself and I would fail again.

"Enjoying the twilight?" a voice said.

"eh?" I turned to see who it was, the tall girl. "What do you want?" I growled.

"Seeing why you were on a tall tower on the outside, and you should be more pleasant towards other people." She said, while sitting down "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing I'd share with you." I snapped.

"Are you always so harsh?" She asked

"What do you care? I'm an outside, I don't belong here. So go away." I said

"Fine but you got to talk to someone sometime." She said as she left. I sat there watching the sun rise on this shitty day.


	2. Chapter 2

I got back before the guys woke up. Got showered and redressed into a pile of clothes on my bed, with a note that said "Be nice to people, let people in and my name is Tsubaki." I sighed and left to go find her. After fifteen minutes I found her sitting on a high wall, which was easy for me to climb.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She asked nicely.

"Sorry about before, I had a lot on my mind. I want to be friends." I said.

"Sure. So want to tell me what you had on your mind?" She asked.

"I'm afraid. All those worlds, gone….I'll never be strong enough to defeat Soul Edge." I spilled and I started to cry.

Tsubaki hugged me tight, saying that she and her friends would stand by me, no matter what happened. After I calmed down, we just sat for a while until she said "Come on, or else we'll be late for class." So we walked to class, where I sat and pretended to care. I snuck out and ran into Maka, literally. When she looked up, she had a giant blush on her face. We walked and talked, until Death appeared and told us that only Maka and I had a mission. We left discreetly so Soul wouldn't see. Halfway there we ran into some trouble. The blood red beam I know so well rocketed over to the school. We ran full speed back to DMA, only to find a less powerful version of Soul Edge in Soul's hand. The sword opened its eye and its veins pulsed with power. "Stand back!" I shouted while pulling out Soul Caliber. Soul charged at me but I semi-spun and brought the hilt on his head. He got back up and started swinging like a madman; I spun until I was behind him and slam the blade flat against his body, stunning him; I finished it with a stab through Soul Edge's eye. The sword squealed and dissolved in a red mist. Maka ran up. "What the hell Soul! Why did you have that sword?"

"Wasn't his fault, Soul Edge feeds of misery and negative emotions, and when those feelings get too much Soul Edge appears and takes over completely." I explained. "Soul is jealous."

"Jealous? What does Soul have to be jealous about?" Maka asked. Then she knew. "Soul you love me don't you?" Soul walked away grumbling with Maka close behind him.

"Cute, don't you think?" Tsubaki walked up.

"Not my type." I quickly said. She laughed.

"Not what I meant, I was talking about Soul and Maka." She explained.

"Oh, yeah, I guess." I mumbled.

"Since Maka isn't your type then what's your type?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know; pretty, smart, something like that." I rushed the answer.

"Something like that?" She mused.

"Yeah…look I have to go see Death, later." I took off running. Truth time; I didn't need to see Death. I just needed an excuse to get away, but it bit me in the ass. Tsubaki and Death walked around the corner where I was chilling.

"Hello, you must have gotten lost." Death said. "Now why did you need to talk to me? Is it about this Soul Edge I heard from Tsubaki? If that's the case then you can continue going about your day." Death walked away, leaving me and Tsubaki alone.

"Sooooo…" I said arkwardly

"You never told me what your exact type was." She said pointblank.

"Well I guess I didn't." I was figuring a way out of this, so far nothing.

"Well why don't you tell me now or do you still need to see Death?" She asked.

"I need to go see Soul, you know to see if he in danger of getting Soul Edge again." I said.

"No he's not. He and Maka are dating." She said. Damn.

"Well still, I should check if anyone is in danger of having Soul Edge visit them." I said trying to leave.

"I'm in danger of having Soul Edge visit me." Tsubaki piped. "I'm in danger because the guy I like won't give me a straight answer bout him liking me or not." Before I could answer her I saw Make and Soul running towards me.

"You better come see this." Maka said worried. We ran outside and saw red clouds vortex around a singular point where a giant red double sided blade. A fiery hand grabbed the blade the pull it out of the singularity.

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked very worried.

"The evil itself. Inferno." I deadpan.


End file.
